Sakura's return
by GodaimeTsunadeSenju
Summary: Sakura is a pretty normal 16 teen year old girl with a bad past. Her past was filled with her being the odd one out because of her pink hair, but what happens when she comes bac to Konoha after 4 years ? sasusaku gaarsaku nejsaku narusaku shikasaku kibasa
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or any other brands, movies etc. I may use in this story.

**SUMMARY:** Sakura is a pretty normal 16 teen year old girl with a bad past. Her past was filled with her being the odd one out because of her forehead and pink hair, but what happens when she comes back to Konoha after 4 years? sasusaku gaasaku nejisaku narusaku shikasaku kibasaku

"Sakura Talking" 

**'Inner Sakura'**

'_Sakura Thinking'_

"SAKURA GET UP NOW!" yelled Sakura's mom Tsunade from outside the door. She was a thirty year old blonde woman with honey brown eyes who looked like she was twenty years old. She was breathtakingly beautiful even though she was a mother.

"Just five more minutes mom!" Sakura groaned.

"No it's your first day of school and you're not going to be late!" Tsunade yelled sternly.

"Alright fine…" Sakura said as she pushed herself off of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Sakura turned on the water to the shower stepped in. As Sakura washed her hair she thought about how Konoha High was going to be. Once Sakura was done showering she shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her body.

Next, the pink haired girl brushed her teeth blow dried her hair. After that, she picked out what she was going to wear. A red T-shirt that cut off right above her belly button and blue skinny jeans with a studded belt and a leather jacket. She also had a ring on her ring finger, one black choker around her neck, and two crosses the second one ended about two inches above the first one.

Next she pulled her waist long hair back into two low pig tails like her mother Tsunade. After that she put on black eye liner not too thick though. She put in two ear rings, they were shaped like kunais. She looked in the mirror once she was satisfied with her outfit. Sakura smiled brightly when she looked over herself in the mirror. Sakura had the body of a goddess that every girl would kill for and every guy would drool over.

Sakura quickly put on her for inch spiked heel black boots and grab her messenger back which had the Joker from _The Dark Knight_ on the front of it.

"Sakura are you ready yet?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah Mom!" Sakura opened the door to her bed room and walked down the stairs her boots clacking as she went. Sakura ate a quick bowl of cereal and gulped down a glass of orange juice.

"My goodness, honey! Slow down before you choke!" Tsunade told her daughter as she watched her shovel food into her mouth.

"Bye Mom!" Sakura

"Bye honey, have fun!" Tsunade yelled as she watched Sakura walk outside. Sakura turned the door knob and stepped outside, closing the door behind her. While she was walking down her drive she thoughts were elsewhere. _'Well high school here I come! Oh God, I hope they like the new me…' _

So should I continue or not? If I get at least 3 reviews then I'll do another chapter and write a lot more! Please review nicely this is my first fan fiction!


	2. Chapter 1

I'd like to thank the people who reviewed: 

DustyMoon

Sakura-with-anyone-but-Sasuke

Thank you guys for reviewing!

Me: I don't own Naruto, sadly. 

Sasuke: Thank God you don't.

Sakura: Hey! Be nice!  
Sasuke: Hn…

Me: Ok on with the story!

"Sakura talking"  
_'Sakura Thinking'_

**(Inner Sakura)**

_Flash back_

_'High School here I come! Oh god I hope they like the new me!'_ Sakura thought.

**(Relax girl you're way different from four years ago! CHA!)**

_'You're right!'_

**(I always am.) **

As Sakura walked down the sidewalk to her school she heard cat calls and whistles from fan boys and guys who thought she was hot. She heard one guy say "Hey bubble gum blow me up!"

**(Stupid pigs ugh...)** Inner Sakura complained shaking her fist at the perverted guys.

When Sakura reached the school she gasped it was huge it looked to be about five or six stories. She couldn't tell from the outside though. Next, she walked up the steps to the double doors of the school she opened them and walked in. No one was in the halls at all it looked either she was late or this was a quiet high school which she doubted. Sakura looked at the clock and it read 9:00 AM.

_'Oh shit!' _she mentally screamed.

**(What? I'm sure they will let it slide this time since its your first day here plus you have three aunts who work here you know Aunt Shizune, Aunt Anko, and Aunt Kurenai.)** Inner Sakura said lazily.

_'I know, I know but you know how strict they can be.'_

**(Yeah but that's only when mom is around.)**

_'True.'_

Sakura walked up to the secretary's window and waited for someone to come and answer. Finally a voice came from inside the office.

"Hi Sakura Honey!" Sakura recognized that voice it none other than Shizune's.

"Hi, Aunt Shizune, sorry I'm late!" Sakura said.

"That's ok since it's your first day and all but I'll only let it slide this once." Shizune said firmly.

"Okay it won't happen again! Thanks, Aunt Shizune you're the best!" Sakura smiled at her aunt and hugged her.

"No problem. Now here's your schedule and you better get to class!" Shizune said while handing Sakura a paper with her classes on it.

"Alright well see you later! Oh, and Aunt Shizune please don't tell Mom about this." Sakura pleaded, she knew her mother would kill her.

"Don't worry I won't but your other two aunts might be as easy on you as I am. Oh, and Sakura someone will be sent this afternoon to show you around the school, but for now you are on your own good luck!" Shizune said while smiling.

Sakura stopped for a minute and read her schedule it read:

Math: Hatake, Kakashi from 8:00 to 9:30 room 102

Gym: Might, Gai from 9:30 to 10:30 room Gym

Art: Yuhi, Kurenai from 10:30 to 11:30 room 23

Locker break: from 11:30 to 12:00

English part one: Umino, Iruka from 12:00 to 12:30 room 127

Lunch: from 12:30 to 1:30

English part two: Umino, Iruka from 1:30 to 2:30 room 127

History: Mitarashi, Anko from 2:30 to 3:30 room 300

End of school day!

Locker number: 7

Combination: 21-11-8

Sakura walked to her math class looking at the door numbers trying to find room 102.

_'Room 100, room 101, and room 102…there it is!' _She walked up to the door and opened it there she were almost all the kids from her child hood she noticed Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Kin. When she fully walked into the class room everybody looked at then turned back to doing their work the ones she mention earlier did a double take sure heard a few mumbles and whispering among the students.

"Ahh… it's our new student please introduce yourself to the class and tell us your dislikes and likes." Kakashi said lazily not even looking up from his book. Sakura nodded a walked to the center of the room people were just dying to know who this girl was. "My name is Sakura Haruno my dislikes are preps and people who think they are better than everyone else. My likes are rock music, scary movies, and gummy bears." Sakura said happily while smiling.

Naruto's and Sasuke's jaws dropped down to the floor. Neji's and Garaa's eyes almost popped out of their head. Temari, Ino, and Tenten just stuttered "S-sakura?"

"Sakura you can sit by Sasuke." Kakashi pointed in the direction of Sasuke not even looking up from his book again. Sakura nodded and walked over to the empty seat by Sasuke and sat down. Naruto was on the other side of her Gaara was in front of her, Neji sat behind her, and Kiba and Shikamaru sat diagonally from her. When Sakura looked over at Sasuke and all of the other guys around her she saw them just smirking because they were all thinking _'This should be fun.'_

TO BE COUNTINED...

The Akatsuki will be in the next chapter!

Read and review

I will update as soon as I get three reviews!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did then I would have every guy wanting to be with Sakura and she would have long hair and look like Tsunade. x3

I would like to take a minute to answer some reviews!

**DustyMoon**: I like your story so far, please continue? (puppy dog eyes)

**TheSakuraHaruno**: Well thank you I will continue but first I have to write a rough Draft on paper it takes forever plus I have an important essay I have to do so updates might be late I will try to every week. Thanks again for your Support!

**.is.**: Pretty good Idea...Sakura is my favorite character and I like all of the couples listed except SasuSaku.

**TheSakuraHaruno**: I'm glad to hear you liked it that means a lot to me. Sakura is my favorite character too. Also we have another thing in common I used to love Sasusaku but now I don't like it as much.

**Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sasuke:** Damn! I wish I got placed in between Hott guys! XD Please update soon!

**DBS: **I know if I was Sakura and I got placed there either I would have died or fainted right on the spot. Well here's your update!

**VesperChan: **Interesting idea, I would like to see what happens next.

**TheSakuraHaruno:** Thank you for your review and here's what happens next but the next chapter might be a cliffe I haven't decided yet.

**PinkxxxReaper:** Why did Sakura leave? Update Soon

**TheSakuraHaruno: **Thanks for reviewing you will find out in this chapter why she left she has a flashback which tells you everything. Well here's your update!

**LuhButterFly: **great story continue please xD

**DBS: **Thanks for the review it helps to know that there are people who truly want to read my stories. Here's your update.

Ok well now that I have answered all of your questions so far and if you have any more then send them in a review and they will be answered the next time I update again!

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**(Inner Sakura)**

_Flashback_

Sakura raised an eye brow at the guys sitting around her but, they just kept smirking.

**(I wanna wipe those mother fucking smirks off of their faces CHA!) **

_'I do too.' _she thought. Sakura sighed and looked down at her desk and thought back to why she left this place.

_Flash Back!_

_A twelve year old Sakura walked out to the play ground where everyone met after lunch. When she got there kids from all over started yelling "Look at that ugly pink haired Thing and what and ugly disgusting forehead she has!" Sakura wanted to cry but held it in. She went over to Ino and Tenten who were looking at magizines, talking about the guys that they liked, and Ino was fixing her nails. When Sakura got to them she asked "Can I hang out with you two?" Ino looked at her with disgust and said "What makes you think that something as gross as you could even look at us or breath the same air as we do? Go hide in a cave because no one wants you or your face here ever again! Now eat it forehead girl!"Ino did it the tears came pouring out and she wondered _

_'Why does everybody hate me? It's just not fair!'_

_**(I know it isn't)**_

_Sakura ran home blindly when she got to her house she went in and told Tsunade what happened. Tsunade hugged her, sat Sakura in her lap and sang her a lullaby that she used to sing to Sakura when she was a baby. Tsunade told Sakura to pack because she decided to move. Sakura felt so relieved that she wouldn't be picked on anymore._

_FLASH BACK END_

Sakura looked up and gave Ino the coldest glare she could muster. Ino looked at her and shivered Sakura felt happy then.

**(Shows her that she doesn't mess with me and gets away with it even if it was a long time ago.) **

_'Hell yeah!' _

The bell broke Sakura out of her thoughts. As soon as she looked up everyone was leaving so she got her things and got up. When she was about half way to the door someone grabbed her wrist. Sakura spun around to see who it was. Green eyes met bright ocean blue ones. _'Naruto...' Sakura thought._ "Hi Sakura-chan Naruto yelled. Sakura gasped

_'Did he just call us Sakura-chan?' _

**(I think he did.) **

_'No one has called us that from here. I have always been called ugly, fore head girl, troll, disgusting creature, and weirdo.' _

**(Yeah I know it's probably just because he thinks you are hot.) **

**'**_So true' _

Sakura ended her conversation with herself.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said.

"You still remember me? Wow!" He exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I? You Sasuke and everyone else always used to make my life a living hell." Sakura stated coldly.

Naruto winced "Sorry Sakura-chan after you left all of my friends turned on me too so I realized what it must been like for you." Naruto's eyes filled with sadness.

"It's alright just as long as you never do it again only then will I have to kick your ass." Sakura said and laughed.

"Ok thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled happily and hugged Sakura. Sakura gasped for air while she was turning purple. Sakura managed to whimper out

"N-naruto y-you c-can let go n-now!" Naruto immediately let go and looked Sakura up and down trying to remember what she looked like when she was twelve and how much she had changed science then since then.

**(Oh my God! Is he staring at my breasts ? I'm gonna kick his sorry ass!) **

_'I feel so exposed right now!' _Sakura mentally covered herself.

She heard a cough which broke up her conversation with herself. It was Kakashi, "Are you two going to quit flirting with each other so I can start my next class."Kakashi asked while reading his ever so famous porn book 'Come, Come Paradise.' Sakura and Naruto blushed and looked around them they saw a whole new class watching them. They quickly ran out the door.

"Oh crap not again I'm going to be late for my next class Damnit!" Sakura cursed.

"No you're not."

"What and how?" Sakura asked

"Well have you had your tour your tour of the school yet?" he asked.

"No not yet why?" she asked.

"Because I could give you the tour and you can skip two classes without getting in trouble." Naruto said.

"I'm in." Sakura grinned. Naruto grabbed her hand and Sakura blushed Naruto said "Ok cool! I wanna show you something first!" As soon as he said that he dragged Sakura up six flights of Stairs. Sakura was gasping for air by the time they got through Naruto on the other hand looked like he didn't even break a sweat. "Alright here it is." Naruto smiled and opened the door and Sakura saw...

TBC...

Ok sorry there was nobody from the Akatsuki in this chapter I just couldn't find a place to put them. Well happy Thanksgiving Here is your guys gift from me for Thanksgiving! Oh and here's a poll I want you to decide who you want to be the permant couple!

**ItachixSakura:**

**NarutoxSakura:**

**SasukexSakura:**

**KibaxSakura:**

**ShikamaruxSakura:**

**NejixSakura:**

**DeidaraxSakura:**

**SasorixSakura:**

**SaixSakura:**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or any of the songs that may be used in this chapter.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

Sakura Returns Chapter 4

Sakura's POV

I noticed that Naruto and I were on the roof of the school. The school was at least seven stories high and one of my biggest fears are heights.

"Why are we up here, Naruto?" I asked.

"This is my favorite places to come to think also its where all of us hang out."

"Us?"

"Ya know, Sasuke, Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Tenten, and so on."

"Oh so if this is your guys' secret place then why do you have me here?"

"Because you're one of us now Sakura-chan." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes typical Naruto once you start to have a little bit of conversation with him he tries to make a move. I heard the bell that signaled that their locker break had started. Naruto let go of me and grabbed

my wrist and lead me down the stairs to our lockers.

"Ok Naruto since I've seen everything around I think I can find my own way around here but, thanks for the tour." I smiled and got out of his grip on my wrist.

"Alright but if you need anything you know where to find me." He smiled really big and walked off.

I yawned and went to my locker to unpack my things. As I walked down the hallway I noticed some people staring at me.

_'I hope it's only because I'm new.' _

When I got to my locker number seven I put in my combination and started to unload my bag and put my books and school supplies in I kept my iPod and my iPhone in my pockets. I got only what I need for my next class and closed my locker and started walking to my English class.

_'Wait...where is it again? Oh crap don't tell me I already forgot!'_

**'Ok there's a simple solution to this just walk around until you find room 127.' **

_'Oh yeah like that's gonna help...' _

I walked around aimlessly anyway for about five minutes until I bumped into a rock hard chest when I looked up I expected to find Naruto but instead I saw Sasuke. I looked up at his face and he was smirking in amusement.

"Are you lost?"

"N-no! What would make you think that?" I yelled knowing he was right and I could tell he knew I was lying and he smirked even wider.

"You're a terrible lair."

"Shut up..." I crossed my arms across my chest and looked away from him. **'Damn smart ass...'**

Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hallway after a minute or two we stopped outside room 127.

"Hey how did you know I have this class?"

"You're way too easy to read..."

He opened the door and let me in and everyone's eyes were on us in a second. I was getting glares from most of the girls in the class. I sweat dropped and glared right back at them.

_'Damn fan girls...'_

"SASUKE-TEME WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SAKURA-CHAN?" I heard Naruto yell from across the room and covered my ears and yelled back.

"I'm not yours Naruto!"

"Baka, I was just showing her where to go."

"Alright you three that's enough. Miss. Haruno I guess there's no need for an introduction since Naruto already told everyone your name. So, all of you sit down in a seat so we can continue on with class."

There was only one seat left in the room after Naruto and Sasuke sat down and that seat was surrounded by pissed off fan girls. This was just my luck I'm surrounded by pissed off fan girls from hell for the next fifteen minutes of my life. I felt someone from behind me pull on one of my pigtails _**hard. **_ I winced and turned around in my seat to see a girl who looked like she could be a model. She had waist length brown hair and had pretty green eyes. I noticed she was wearing a short red brown skirt, a sleeveless tan vest, a fashionable brown hat, and to top it all off light brown boots.

"What was a slut like you doing with my Sasuke-kun?" She hissed at me making sure not to get Iruka's attention or anyone else's.

"Why do you care and who are you calling a slut you're the one showing so skin much there's nothing left to imagine." I smirked.

**'Take that bitch!'**

The girl opened her mouth to reply but the bell for lunch rang and she was almost instantly dragged out of the room by Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, who is the girl that sits behind me?"

"Oh her? That's just Akari she's still in love with Sasuke so she chases him around like a puppy dog trying to get him back."

"Wait hold on her and Sasuke went out?"

"Yeah for six months last year. Any way lets go join everyone else on the roof for lunch."

"Ok but Naruto could you uh... let go of my hand?" He blushed and immediately pulled away.

"Oh sorry about that!" He grinned and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's ok." I laughed maybe this school won't be so bad after all.

When I got home I walked into my house only to find my mom hugging me when I got in and asking me a bunch of questions. After I got through with my mom I went up stairs to my room and turned on my iPod and listened to one of my favorite songs Angels by Within Temptation.

_Memories, memories, memories_

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why_

_Chorus:__  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home_

_Chorus_

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

I turned my iPod off and yawned wanting to go to bed so I put on my pajamas and climbed into my bed pulling the covers up to my chin falling asleep hoping tomorrow would be less confusing. I couldn't help but think while I was trying to fall asleep someone was watching me.

To be continued...

Sorry about not updating sooner I was just so stressed out of the last few months and my mom had major life treating surgery and she's still recovering from that. Oh and next chappie she'll get to interact with all of the guys listed here I promise.

Ok the poll results are...

SasorixSakura: 4 votes

ItachixSakura: 9 votes

NarutoxSakura: 5 votes

SaixSakura: 2 votes

SasukexSakura: 2 votes

GaaraxSakura: 1 vote

NejixSakura: 3 votes

DeidaraxSakura: 1 vote

KibaSaku: 2 votes

ShikaSaku: 2 votes

DONT FORGET TO VOTE IF YOU WANT YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE TO WIN!


End file.
